


Wash Away the Wars We Fought

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: The shower-stall door opened with a low groan of the hinges. The knobs squeaked and the pipes rumbled inside the wall, but the water came on with a splutter.





	

Frank carried Matt out of the kitchen. Matt had attempted to refuse, but Frank swiftly reminded him of the  _ two _ glass bottles that had been destroyed.

As good as Matt’s  _ ‘sight’ _ normally was, he had to admit he was still a little out of it when Frank finally climbed off of him. So he had caved, and allowed Frank to pick him up and tip-toe through the maze of glass shards for them both. Matt had expected to be put down the moment they were in the clear, but was surprised when Frank still held him tight.

Frank pushed the bathroom door open with his toes, and got the lights on with his elbow. Matt was lowered slowly to the floor. He wasn’t let go, though, until Frank seemed certain he wouldn’t collapse. He leaned against the sink, and listened to Frank move.

The shower-stall door opened with a low groan of the hinges. The knobs squeaked and the pipes rumbled inside the wall, but the water came on with a splutter.

“C’mon...”

The marine’s voice was low, rumbling like thunder. Matt held out his hand just to be safe, shuffling towards the source of the voice. Frank didn’t take his hand; his fingers ran over Matt’s palm instead, along the underside of his arm. He shivered at the sensation. His body was still so sensitive, head swimming in the remnants of sex and pleasure.

He could hardly breathe as Frank stepped back, under the spray of the shower. It fell like rain onto his face. The sounds reverberated back at Matt. Even through the fog of his mind, he could see the image the sounds produced. Frank pulled him in under the water too, hands resting on Matt’s waist. Matt couldn’t stop himself. His hands moved on their own accord, fingers sliding over Frank’s body.

Deep, hard V of his surprisingly slim hips. Abs made from manual labor, Matt’s fingers slipping into the shallow divots in the musculature. The scars were raised in his skin; a road-map of mistakes and failures. Frank made a strangled noise when Matt’s fingers moved over his nipples and up his pecs. A broad neck, leading up to a wide, square-set jaw. A blunt chin, stubble rough against Matt’s fingers, and uneven lips set in a neutral line. Matt couldn’t keep from sliding over the kiss-swollen lips that he had made so. His nose was broad. It was bumpy and uneven, broken and reset, then broken and reset, a hundred times over it felt like. Each bump was a punch, a fight, a battle for survival. His eyes were closed. Matt could feel the bags under them, born from night after night of endless patrols and urban warfare. The set between his brows was deep, trenches made by frowns and angry roars, and lines across his forehead more of the same.

Matt wondered what his eyes looked like. What color they were; if they resembled the sky, or Central Park in the summer, or perhaps a steaming cup of coffee with just the right amount of milk and sugar added.

His fingers got lost in Frank’s hair. It was longer than usual. He probably just hadn’t had the time to cut it back down to his usual buzz. It was as coarse and thick as steel wool, stubborn curls refusing to be played with.

The lawyer let out a surprised gasp as Frank’s arms were suddenly around him again. He was pushed back up against the cold tile wall. Lips on his neck, stubble scraping against his skin and hands all over him again. A moan left Matt’s mouth; it echoed in the stall and through the whole room, right back at him amplified by a hundred. It sounded like the prostitutes he could hear sometimes when he was just walking down the street. It sounded  _ dirty. _ It sounded  _ cheap _ and  _ nasty_, and Matt couldn’t understand why it was  _ so fucking hot. _

Frank seemed to enjoy it as well, going by the gravelly groan he let out. Matt could feel the sound against his neck, vibrations shaking his entire body. The water dampened the smell, but if it hadn’t, Matt was certain he would be drowning in the scent of Frank’s sweat; the smell that was so purely  _ his_, that no amount of soap, beer, or cigarette smoke could hide it.

He couldn’t wrap his head around how perfectly they fit together. Frank’s hard and solid form melted to suit Matt’s slimmer physique. Matt devoured his mouth; he swallowed down everything Frank gave him. He could feel Frank’s cock against his stomach, and smell the precum leaking from its head and mixing with the more familiar scent of the lawyers own. Matt wanted to worship Frank. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of his skin and feel every scar and imperfection, and kiss the ache away. He wanted to know exactly what Frank looked like in every moment; how his body moved around Matt, how his face looked when he came, how his lips worked as he kissed Matt right out of his mind.

But it could wait. It could wait forever if need be, because Frank was moaning into Matt’s ear and Matt  _ needed _ to hear more.

Matt raised his left leg, and Frank caught on quick. His hand enveloped Matt’s thigh, nails digging into the soft flesh. The slight sting drew another sinful moan out from the depths of the man’s chest. The marinelowered himself for a moment, just enough that he could guide his cock back into Matt. He was still stretched and open, a mix of olive oil and Frank’s cum sliding down his legs.

If he had sounded like a whore before, there was no word to describe the noises he made when Frank thrust into him again. Either way, Frank appeared to enjoy how broken and needy he sounded. The man’s hands gripped Matt’s thighs so hard there had to be bruises in the making and lifted him with a grunt of exertion. He pressed Matt against the wall, closing him in with his chest, and Matt wrapped around him in return. Legs locked together around his hips and hands on his head. Matt’s fingers tangled in Frank’s hair, and refused to let him out of their kiss.

Frank pulled out of him slowly then thrust back in without mercy, inch after inch of slick slide that set Matt on fire. Frank seemed unable to keep it slow from there. It was hard and fast. There was no kindness in how he fucked Matt. He could cry at how good Frank felt inside him; big and hard and filling him to the brim, electricity exploding through Matt’s body every time Frank made even the smallest move.

The spray of water rained down on them still, and it had gone cold as ice. The cold didn’t matter. Matt could swear his body was on fire and Frank was too. The water hitting the mans face allowed Matt to  _ ‘see’ _ him. He could see his eyes were open, no doubt staring right back at Matt, and his mouth hung open as well, hot breaths short, shallow, and rapid.

Matt’s cock was trapped between them; Frank’s movement and the friction created by the coarse hairs running up his belly to his navel drove Matt almost insane.

He came without warning. Frank moved  _ just right _ , hands snaking up Matt’s sides instead of being locked onto his thighs. It was in how his calloused fingers ghosted over Matt’s nipples and up his throat until they wrapped loosely around his neck, as if to keep him from moving. Every muscle in Matt’s body clenched and tightened as he came.

As if his pace hadn’t been heart-stopping enough, Frank somehow sped up, fucking Matt through his orgasm. Every move punched a breathy whine out of him, and Frank ate the sounds up like candy. Moments after he had somehow  _ survived _ his orgasm, Matt felt Frank’s entire body shiver, the wet heat of his cum filling him once more, and a heavy groan against his mouth.

Matt got his feet back on the ground, leaning on Frank to stay upright. His legs probably would have turned to jelly if he hadn’t. Frank slipped out of Matt, and the cum dribbled down his thigh again.

For a minute or so, they stood there in silence, just breathing.

Frank grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirting out a glob into his palm. He rubbed it into Matt’s hair with careful motions. Matt closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> im a fucking piece of shit yall


End file.
